Dionaea
Allamanda Dionaea, called Dionaea for short, is a nerdy female Yadderevo who lives in interstellar space. Born on planet Dazbog over a century ago, she is a normal Yad in many forms. Biography Characteristics Allamanda Dionaea, preferred to be called Dionaea, is a Yadderevo from the planet Dazbog (in layman's terms: an alien plant). Though she looks quite young an Earthling, she is actually about 189 years old (which is young for a Yadderevo). Being an alien plant, Dionaea has somewhat greenish-blue skin (a female trait). Though she looks like a human, her body parts can be described as plant parts. For instance, her head is actually the bud of the stem (body/trunk). Her arms are branches, and her legs are the roots. One of the most distinct traits of a yadderevo are the hands (leaves). In an Earth comparison, they would look like the leaves of a Venus Flytrap. To a human, it would seem hard to work these things as hands, but they come naturally to a yadderevo. The only hard thing to do would be to type on a human computer keyboard. .]] The next trait of a yadderevo is here pod that extends from the back of a yadderevo (much like a tail). The pod acts as the flower of the yadderevo, so these are the sexual organs. They also act as the lifeline of a yadderevo, as it is the pod that will consume organisms to feed a yadderevo. The third and final purpose is to protect the yadderevo from threats. The tongues within the pods are not only to help move the prey into them, but they can conduct as much as 10,000 volts of electricity at a time. This can be either used to kill threats, or to stun prey (the volts are variable on commanded). The "mouth" on the head is only for speaking and allowing air into the stomach (to allow the prey to live longer in the slow-acting digestive juices). Once the prey is digested, the remains are spit back out. The digestion process is rather slow, taking several days to completely dissolve her prey. Personality Though it is normal in the Yadderevo culture, Dionaea was raised in an orphanage until she was old enough to be on her own. Dionaea can be seen as somewhat of an outlaw, as she tends to go where she isn't supposed to. In particular, she loves to hang around the planet Earth, since it has an endless food supply. Dionaea loves science and viewing other cultures. She especially loves to visit primitive planets and view the past. But when it comes to following other cultures, Dionaea would find that hard to do. Especially if it goes against what she was taught as a child. The yadderevoes discards religion, mythology, and fantasy, explaining everything with scientific fact (i.e., a naga would look like a snake-human hybrid to a yadderevo, not a mythological being). Dionaea (like other Yadderevoes) have strong emotions. Being a plant, she can feel more senses than any human could. Because of this, any emotion or feeling in a yadderevo is always 10 times more powerful than in humans. So if Dionaea is happy, she is HAPPY!!! When she is sad, she is SAD!!! When she is mad... RUN!!!!!!!! Appearance Dionaea looks basically like a a greenish-blue person without a nose. Her hair would appear to look like Palm trees with thorns coming out of them (these thorns are a female trait), while her hands would appear to look like Venus Flytraps. Her green body is actually chloroplasts (witch absorbed sunlight to make nourishment), while her red spots are vacuoles (witch hold liquids that help support her figure. Her legs are actually her roots. But because she doesn't get nourishments from the ground (walking about and what not), she must eat like an animal or carnivorous plant. She wears a yellow sweater, skirt, and glasses (which are for show rather). External links *Allamanda Dionaea on Eka's Portal Category:Dionaea Category:Yadderevoes